Happy Happy Fun Time
by KO-2
Summary: Enjoy the fun times Dargen and Tera have together.


You ever wondered what life would be like if you just gave in to your most inner desires? Well then let me tell you a story about a group of individuals that got a chance to do just that, and our story beings with a young girl name Tera. Tera was kind of a shy girl. But who could blame her? She just changed schools so she really didn't know anyone, but that was all about to change.

The boy with the scraggly hair and unkempt school uniforms name was Dargen. Now if there was ever a personification of what dense, clueless and downright dim, this would be its human form. See Dargen wasn't what you would call cool. He didn't play sports, he was an average student, and let's face it women plus him does not equal a happy ending.

 _"I can't be late; I can't be late…"_ Dargen thought to himself. "Shit!"

Dargen clashes into a person running at full speed. The collision sent a wave of pain in to his head. His vision was blurred for a second then when he finally came to he noticed that he was on the ground and that there was a girl across from him. She wore his school uniform and was rubbing her bottom. Dargen noticed that she had short dark brown hair. He also noticed that her chest was pressing tightly against her shirt and her skirt was so short he could easily see what type of panties she was wearing. Dargen quickly looked away so as not to get noticed starring.

"Um, sorry about that." Said Dargen standing up and offering his hand to her. Tera looked up at him and gave him a long look. She tilted her head slightly then smiled as she took his hand.

Dargen noticed that the girl came up to his chin in height. Her body was unreal too, like something out of an anime. Thin arms, thin waist, curves in all the right places, flawless milky like skin, and that smile, wow that was the cutest smile he's ever seen.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either. My name is Tera, pleased to meet you." Said Tera offering her hand.

"Dargen." He replied shaking Tera's hand. Dargen unconsciously let his eyes drift back to Tera's chest not knowing that this time she had noticed.

Tera giggled quietly to herself. She thought that it was cute how he was so honest with what he wanted. She hadn't a lot of guys like that. Most of her life it's been hidden agendas, bets to see who can get the hottest girl, or just some jerk thinking he could get any woman he wanted. But at first glance she could tell Dargen was different. Unknowing, honest, kind hearted, and kind of cute now that she gave him a good look. Dargen grabs the rest of his papers and quickly makes for his class.

"Wait." Said Tera grabbing for him. She didn't fully know why herself but she wanted him and she knew deep down that if she was to stick with him. Her impedingly boring school life would change into something of fun and excitement. She wasn't about to give that up so easily. But in Tera's haste she didn't notice the pencil on the ground that Dargen forgot to pick up. Tera fell towards him arms out stretched to grab for anything to keep her up.

Dargen turned around to a falling girl collapsing in his arms with enough force to knock him back. On the ground for a second time now. Dargen looked up to see Tera on top of him. Her breast was pressing closely to his chest giving them the appearance of popping out of their shirt at any moment. This situation made Dargen blushes slightly. Tera then suddenly let out a slight moan as she jerked her head up, face slightly red also.

"What's wrong, did you hurt yourself?" asked Dargen with a concerned look on his face.

"S-Somethings poking me." Said Tera in a low whisper.

Dargen looked down to see what it was. He had become erected and his groin was pressing up against hers. He went to move but stopped when Tera moaned again.

"D-Don't move." Said Tera. She began to unconsciously grind against Dargen's now fully erected penis. Dargen looked away from the girl he had just met as she slowly started to assault his most sensitive area. This was like a dream he thought. Just what had gotten into the timid girl he ran into. Tera's movements began to progressively become more aggressive as her panties were getting wetter from her own fluids. This was heaven she thought. Well not quiet heaven but a close second. How long has it been since she felt the warmth of a hard throbbing penis she wondered? And this was clearly above average. The garth, the heat and the length was something to be admired. Tera desperately wanted it inside of her. But just as she was about to undo his pants, Dargen grabbed her and pushed her away. His face was extremely red and he was panting heavily.

"Please… no more… I was… I was…" said Dargen panting. Tera was lost for a second but quickly came to after a moment of not grinding up against him. Now she had all the confirmation she need to stay with this boy name Dargen. Standing up, she took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. She handed it to him then raced off to her class. Dargen looked at the paper confused for a second then raced to class himself after hearing the late bell.

After school Dargen found himself at the door step to the address of the girl he met this morning. Just like in the note she gave him he arrived right after school. Dargen timidly not on the door. Tera opened it with a warm welcome smile then quickly motioned him in.

"Have a seat, I'll get us something to drink." Said Tera going into the kitchen. Dargen sat on the couch and looked around the living room. It was quiet the nice set up, but what really caught his eye was the picture on the table next to him. It was of Tera in her younger years and another girl. They were giving each other a big hug and posing for the camera. Who was she, he thought? Maybe a close friend. "I'm back." Said Tera handing him a glass of water and taking a seat next to him.

Dargen's eyes began to drift again towards Tera's chest. This time she was wearing a pink tank top and a light blue jean jacket skirt. The tank top looked way too small for her, so her breast looked like they were ready to pop at the first irregular movement. Tera knew where he was looking but decided to play dumb for the time being. Dargen felt a jolt of energy coarse through his body and knew that he had to get out of the situation before it escalated any further.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Said Dargen quickly standing up. Tera sighed, she really wanted to tease him some more but realized that would no longer be the case. She grabs his hand so that he couldn't move then sat him back down. She got on her knees in front of him and opened his legs. Dargen's pants began to bulge from him getting erect. Tera leaned in and kissed the bulge lightly making it pulse again. She giggled at Dargen making the boy look away blushing. She traces the lining of his zipper with her index finger.

"Does our friend want to be freed from his bondages?" she asked with the zipper in her hand.

Dargen said nothing he just continued to blush and look away. Tera unzips his pant and pulls out his fully erected penis. She was in awe at how full it was. Licking her lips, she gave the tip a light kiss making it leak a little precum.

"You're really sensitive here huh?" she asked as she slowly began to stroke him. "Is this your first time having someone else do this for you?"

"Y-Yes." Said Dargen panting lightly.

"It's so big. My hands can barely fit around it." Said Tera as she continued to stroke the full length of his shaft. "Are you still a virgin?"

"I-I am." Said Dargen, his body now tensing up.

"Hm, I wonder how many times you've masturbated this wonderful toy of yours. How many times its came from naughty thoughts. Ah~ just the thought is getting me wet." Said Tera as she reached under her skirt. Wet sloshy noises started to fill the room. Tera continued to stroke Dargen, each movement sending more and more jolts of ecstasy through his body.

"Tera, this… this feels weird." Said Dargen.

"Hm, you're right I think it needs to go a little further." Said Tera.

"What do you mea-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Dargen was met by a new feeling. It was warm and wet. But that wasn't all, something was moving beneath his penis making him spasm a little. He looked down to see Tera was taking him into her mouth. What's more, she was working her tongue all around his shaft. Her lips were so soft, her eyes fixed on his made the experience even more intense. He grabs the back of her head and nods lightly. Given the okay, Tera slowly started to move her head back and forth in a piston motion. Slurping sounds now filled the air, Dargen let his head cock back as he felt himself get taken into the pleasure. Tera let her fingers go deep inside of her, moving faster and faster, her hand now soaked from her own perverted juices. Finally, Dargen felt that he was close to the end. The climax was building up fast and it seemed that Tera was getting faster knowing it.

"I'm cumming." Said Dargen with a slight moan.

Tera said nothing, instead she took more of him into her mouth, his tip was now hitting the back of her throat. Dargen didn't stand a chance, the moment he felt the walls of her throat, he released a large amount in her mouth. The hot liquid poured down her stomach. Tera slowly swallowed every last drop. Before removing him from her mouth, she rolled her tongue and his tip to get the last of it.

"Hehe, so that was your first time having someone make you cum." Said Tera giving his penis another light kiss.

Dargen nodded with heavy red touching his face. Tera stood up and took his hand. The two went to a room that was just down the hallway. Tera removed her shirt and tossed it aside. Motioning Dargen to follow, Tera laid down and began to touch her body all over. Her fingers traced her nipples that were now hard, her hand caressed her breast, all the while her other hand explored her lower half. Dargen watched as Tera played with herself, and just that was enough to send life back to his own private area. Tera looked over and giggled.

"Good, now that he to play again come here." Said Tera.

Dargen hesitates for a second. The vibe Tera was giving him was something of a huntress with her prey in sight. Where was this coming from he wondered. Finally, Dargen took a seat next her but was quickly pulled down on top of her. Tera wrapped her legs around him so that he couldn't escape. Dargen began to stroke Tera's hair back making her giggle even more. She puts her lips to his ear and whispers.

"You're such a romantic, you don't have to be gentle with me. I want you to mess me up." Said Tera.

Hearing those words sent a wave of primal energy through Dargen's body making his movements aggressive and rushed. Tera didn't mind though, this was just the thing she was aiming for. She knew that he had a deep hidden side to him. Something that he didn't know himself and Tera wanted to show him that side. She wanted to be the one to pull his true self to the surface. Ripping off her skirt, Dargen could see that she wasn't wearing any panties. Her pussy glow with her fluids. Dargen ran two fingers down the slit making Tera moan slightly. She hadn't been touched by someone in so long and the roughness of his fingers rubbing her soft outer layer sent shockwaves of ecstasy through her that she missed so much. Then, without warning, Dargen slid his finger deep inside her making Tera arch her back and cry out. She was now panting heavily as Dargen began to pump his fingers in and out of her soaking wet pussy. Even though she had done this many times herself, there was just something about the way he moved his fingers that made Tera's heart race to the point that she thought she was going to explode. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted them to become one.

"Dargen, your fingers won't be enough." Tera moaned.

Dargen pulled his fingers out of Tera and put them to her mouth. Tera opens her saliva covered mouth and sucks on his with blank eyes. Her mind was near gone and her body was now aching for his cock. She wanted to be violated by it so much that she was unconsciously grinding against him. Dargen, for once since this whole encounter, lets out a devilish smile. He drops his pants letting his fully erect penis bounce against her wet slit. Tera's grinding becomes more aggressive as she tries to slide him in her with just her hips. Dargen leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I want you to beg for it." Said Dargen.

Tera didn't hesitate, she moaned every word grinding harder and harder.

"Please Dargen, let me taste it. My greedy pussy is hungry for your cock. It wants to gobble it up. Please, I can't take it anymore, I want you to ravish me." Tera moaned.

Dargen said nothing he simply nodded and opened her legs. Gripping her thighs tightly, he enters her with one hard thrust. Tera let out a loud cry of pleasure., clutching the covers, her back arched higher than before. She became wide eyed at how tight it felt. Even Dargen gasped at how unbelievably tight she was. it was almost enough to make him climax right then, but with great effort he managed to hold it together. Tera grabs the back of Dargen's head and brings closer causing him to go deeper inside her tight walls. The pressure was so much that he knew he could no longer hold back. Breaking free from her grip, he begins to slam his lower half into hers. Each thrust making them rock back and forth on the bed. Tera's eyes started to roll into the back of her head, her grip on the covers getting tighter. She was also at her limits and was on the verge of climaxing.

"Tera, I'm cumming." Said Dargen moving faster than before.

"Do it, please cum inside my slutty pussy. I-I want to feel Dargen's warmth coat my insides." Said Tera.

Dargen raised Tera's legs above his head and plunged himself as deep as he could into her and with one last thrust comes to an exploding climax. Feeling his hot liquids run deep into her made Tera spasm. The two slowly sinks into the bed breathing heavily. They at each other and both were blushing heavily. Tera giggled and kisses Dargen's chest. Dargen said nothing, he just simply caressed her hair. After the two cleaned up, Tera walked Dargen to the door. It was already night by the time he left.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Dargen.

"Question? Sure." Said Tera.

"Why? Why did you suddenly do this and why with me?" asked Dargen.

Tera smiled and gave Dargen one last deep kiss. She then pushes him out the door and slam it in his face. Dargen stood there for a moment in shock. Just what was that, and what did it mean? Putting his hands in his pockets, he began to walk home.

"Best not to think about I guess." He said to himself.


End file.
